


[VN]心之全蚀

by Beepaint



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero, M/M, top vergil
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beepaint/pseuds/Beepaint
Summary: “你爱我吗”他拉着尼禄的手往自己脸上按去，感受皮肤下有什么东西正在酝酿着裂开，尼禄头皮炸开，浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，脑子突突地跳动着，他想起来了，魔王浑身的眼球注视着他的那一幕，那些眼珠像活着的，随着他的摆动而转动着，瞳孔缩成针尖般细，蓝色的金色的眼球，所有眼睛都在看他，只看他，只看着他。





	[VN]心之全蚀

代發,原作者: [几肤浅 ](http://suiyuansuifengsuibian.lofter.com/)

[[前篇](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780822)]

  
他知道对方是自己曾经的爱人，虽然他们两个身上没有一处是相似的，他是黑头发，他的头发是银白色的，他满头乌发慵懒地垂在脸侧，松散着打着卷，他的白发整齐得梳在脑后，一丝不乱，他总是会笑，嘴边勾着梨涡，他脸上不会带任何多余的表情，他笑起来丰满的唇会歪到一边，似乎非常开心的样子，但眼睛里没有笑意，他不会笑，薄唇抿着，眉头总是皱得很紧，他的眼睛像冰封住的一汪湖泊，他眼睛是绿色的，是春天萌发出的青条枝叶，他眼睛是蓝色的，是永远不曾融化的冰山。

V跟维吉尔没有一处是相同的，V多走几步路就会喘，需要人搀扶，维吉尔能一直往自己选择的道路上走下去，哪怕那是一条死路，哪怕前方是断崖，哪怕他伤痕累累，他就是这样固执的男人，V会向旁人求助，维吉尔从来不肯示弱，这个男人总是如此坚定地走在一条无法回头的死路上。

但他们两个却是同一个人，千真万确，将人性中所有柔软的部分集结而成一个化身，难怪他总是会笑，爱看书，会念诗，说出话的话文艺又忧愁，精雕细琢，他说过自己才出生才不过两天大，然而他的记忆可以追溯到十几年前，停留在家还存在的那一刻，有白色桌布，骨瓷茶杯，红茶里加入了柠檬薄片，空气里带着蔷薇花香，风从耳畔吹过，如同一幅平静的画，家的概念留存在油画上，那里有死去的母亲，失踪的父亲，走散的手足，曾经拥有过又失去的一切，被摧毁被焚烧后最后只剩烟尘与灰烬，V从其中翻出孩提时期最珍惜的一本书，他喜欢捧着那本厚皮诗集，用带着雕银大戒指的细长手指小心翼翼地翻找，他每次翻看那本书时表情都像个孩子般欣喜，现在这本书被维吉尔拿在手里，背光下尼禄无法看清他父亲此刻脸上带着怎样的神情

尼禄往前迈出一步，维吉尔整个人与阴影融为一体了，他一边端详那人的面容一边揣测对方的心思，现在是午夜时分，从魔界返回的男人突兀地站在尼禄床边，他沉默得像块石头。

“你一直带着这个吗”维吉尔先开口了，他抓着那本厚皮诗集，那原本被塞在尼禄的枕头下

尼禄记得男人上次离开前提醒过自己要带着自己的书，他照做了，他承认自己内心抱着男人某天会回来的希望，但男人真的活生生站在自己面前时，尼禄却口干舌燥，说不出任何欢迎对方回来的话

“我一直随身携带着”半饷，尼禄才艰涩地组织好语言，青年很想挠挠头打破两人之间尴尬的气氛，他犹豫地伸开双臂抱了下自己的父亲

“总之，欢迎你回来，Father”小朋友靠在父亲笔挺的外套上，明明这是尼禄第一次抱维吉尔，他身上的味道却非常令人怀念，他依恋地往衣服上蹭了蹭自己的脸，深吸一大口气，正准备放开时，他父亲回抱住了尼禄

他们之间身高差了几公分，拥抱时男人喜欢将尼禄圈在手臂间，V喜欢将尼禄紧紧搂在怀中，他太瘦了，用力时突出的腕关节会磕痛尼禄的后颈，相比之下维吉尔手臂要结实许多，但这个拥抱他没有太收紧，只碰到了尼禄的肩膀就松开了

“只是父亲吗”维吉尔的手停在尼禄肩上没有放开，他将尼禄推开，却又不舍得收回自己的手“没有其他的话了吗”

“你毕竟是我的父亲”尼禄反复强调着Father这个词，为他们过去的关系划下句话

一个吻贴在他额头上，青年试着摆脱，吻只停留了一瞬间，他的挣扎反倒显得反应过激了

“作为父亲的吻你也无法接受么”男人松开手退回到阴影中，看起来下一秒就会转头离去，尼禄抓过他的手将亲吻贴在对方的嘴唇上

“别走”青年的声音听起来快哭了，他曾经无数次梦见男人回来的场景，他生怕现在这个维吉尔也只是一个幻觉，尼禄绝望地吻上自己的父亲，小朋友为了留住他可以去做任何事

“为什么这么难过”男人的指尖刮过尼禄的下睫毛，寻找其中即将落下的泪

“你还要再丢下我一次吗”小朋友带着哭腔喊道，将男人的外套攥得更牢，整个人跌在对方身上，青年将自己的父亲死死抱紧，他无法再承受离别

男人任由尼禄抱着，手掌抚上儿子的后背，一下下地拍打，像在哄他

“我不准你再离开”小朋友像是下定了决心，嘴唇啄在男人脸上，他在亲他，用对待情人的方式

那个男人仍旧紧皱着眉峰，柔软绵长的吻无法令他表情舒展，他像是在忍耐着什么，维吉尔一味承受着尼禄的示好

“你不再坚持下去了吗”

“坚持什么？”

“坚持拒绝我”维吉尔猛地搂紧主动投怀送抱的青年，他抱得如此用力，以至于手背上爆起青筋，血管在皮肤下突突地跳

“所以我现在对你而言是什么，父亲还是V”

脉搏加速，接触面体温升高，尼禄被禁锢在父亲怀中，腰像是折成两截

“你就是V，是你先开始的这段关系”这是事实，他们相爱时谁也不知道对方是什么身份，他们只是一对互相吸引的情侣，谁也无法知晓日后的关系

“你放纵了我”维吉尔的手指指肚带着常年用刀留下的茧，刮过尼禄的眼脸，他描绘着青年的五官，他注视着他的爱人，他的化身被尼禄深深吸引住了，他本人也是如此

“Asshole”尼禄红着眼圈避开男人挑逗的手指，手指落在他开启的唇瓣中间，黏膜分泌出的湿液沾染在指尖，手指探在青年口腔中，刮过他光滑的上颚皮层，尼禄被手指撑开嘴巴，他的舌头赌气似卷过男人的手指，舔过手指间凹凸不平的关节

“你很喜欢我这样对你的，不是吗”

男人边说着边将手指抽离，尼禄急急含住他的一部分，维吉尔动作太快了，尼禄咬在了自己下唇上，小朋友委屈地抬起眼睛

“疼吗”

一圈齿痕印在青年深粉色的唇膜表面，男人低下头吮住尼禄的唇，双方紧密贴合，他一边吻他一边用舌头舔舐尼禄的下唇，亲吻间隙充斥着湿湿哒哒的舔吸声，显得色情极了，唾液涌出尼禄的嘴角，又被对方的舌头卷入口腔内，他们在互相交换着体液，亲得难舍难分，尼禄粉色的嘴唇被蹂躏成糜红色，如同夏季熟透的莓果，被揉烂了涂抹在青年的嘴上，唇瓣黏膜饱满得鼓胀着，触及格外绵软

“喜欢吗”

男人分离开恋恋不舍的亲吻，拉开两人距离，晶亮的唾液牵连在两人唇上，深吻过后尼禄两腮泛红，暧昧的呼吸吹拂在情热的空气里，而维吉尔依旧是那幅冷冰冰的性冷感模样，只有尼禄知晓对方紧贴在他身上的某处已经充血勃起了

男人外套上的刺绣刮蹭着青年光裸的上半身，尼禄全身上下仅着一条内裤，脖子上挂着一圈绳链，他光洁的胸口被摩擦至羞红一片，乳晕色泽加深，乳尖硬成一粒红珠，男人两指掐在乳首处用力往外拉扯，尼禄瞪圆了眼珠，V也喜欢这般玩弄他的胸乳，他的细长手指按在自己胸口上总是格外使劲，诗人体温很低，做爱时也是保持着一贯的低温，但他的手非常的火热，掌心揉搓着尼禄的乳头，将软哒哒的乳头搓到硬起，V喜欢抓着尼禄的胸不放，基于某种特殊的占有欲，维吉尔同样如此，他们本就是同一个人，自然是继承了相同的喜好

尼禄上半身已经快脱力了，他正向着地板倒下去，被男人托住腰，他们牵牵绊绊着往床铺上栽倒

“喜欢吗”维吉尔再次发问，尼禄被他压在柔软的床榻上，双手又被按内容抓着靠到胸膛处，尼禄抬起脸看维吉尔，他的父亲，也是他的爱人，尼禄在看他，维吉尔的下巴，维吉尔的侧影，这个角度下维吉尔的双唇被衬得丰厚了些，青年心中一软，啄了下男人的唇。

“喜欢”小朋友的蓝眼睛亮闪闪水汪汪的，发出正式的邀请

得到答案后维吉尔表情温柔放松了多，他低下头，把脸抵在尼禄毛绒绒的发上，一只手还摸在尼禄大腿上，尼禄抱住了他。

男人的手温热地按在青年的膝盖处，渐渐往上滑去，在大腿上反复摸索。尼禄闭上眼睛，维吉尔另一只手按在他的肩膀上，掌心在肩头磨蹭，手轻轻移到他的肩窝，恶魔的手劲特别轻柔，尼禄浑身酥麻得松弛下来，排斥的力气使不上，就被带着拉开了大腿。

手握住尼禄的一边胸口，五指拢紧，掐住乳尖拔高，尼禄像是撒娇一样轻喘出声，推了下维吉尔的胸膛，父亲的胸肌鼓得像石块，尼禄手滑向小腹，那里腰肌早已紧绷了，他摸索着腹部肌肉，感受身上男人肉体间饱含着的无穷力量，青年的牙齿酸酸地咬合在一起，他叫不出呻吟，维吉尔握在他胸前的力气又大了些，紧接着男人的头低下来，嘴唇落在尼禄锁骨上，舌头舔上去，湿湿地含吸着，尼禄浑身松懈下来，纯棉内裤上已经被顶出个小帐篷，肉棒撑着白色内裤搭在耻骨三角区，内里春光隐约可见，即将敞开在他父亲面前。

“除了喜欢以外，你还有什么想对我说的吗”

男人握住了尼禄的阴茎来回搓动，尼禄浑身一颤，薄汗沁出皮肤，男人除了在帮他手淫同时还捏着他一边乳头不放，尼禄本想试着推开他，但胸前一痛被人咬住了乳尖，牙齿碾过他硬硬的乳头，带着不容拒绝的意味，青年胸口处光洁细白，汗液被疼痛逼回汗腺内，维吉尔似乎很贪恋尼禄身上清凉的肌肤，手掌又探向另一侧樱珠，攥住了另外一方胸肌反复按捏，男人死死压着他，很快尼禄上半身又被挤出的汗水沁湿，后背被闷得滚烫，维吉尔不管不顾地啃噬尼禄敏感的乳头，牙齿碾压过乳首，用上下两排牙齿去啃，尼禄白皙的胸口随着他的动作起伏着，男人转而去用舌头抚慰被咬得酸痛的乳头，双重快感如冰火两重天，青年的内裤里不受控制地湿糊成一片，他被人舔着乳头舔到射精了，尼禄心跳加速了，他伸手探入内裤中那里不只是阴茎被精液泡得湿漉漉，后穴穴口也自动打开了，甬道内开始变得松软多汁，多重刺激下，快感酥痒得令他弓起了身子。

“别再....舔那里了”

维吉尔停下口中的施虐，反而坐起身子来，看着尼禄两条大腿绞在一起，胸口剧烈起伏着，透明的肠液顺着大腿根滑过，于是他抓住了尼禄一只脚举高，轻抚小朋友的脚背，挠尼禄敏感的脚心，尼禄脚背死死抓着无法缩回去，他在维吉尔身下弹跳不停起伏不定，他算是彻底领略到了父亲的恶趣味，维吉尔边玩弄他的足底趾缝边凑到尼禄耳边吐道“你爱我吗”

“我爱你”尼禄蜷缩着腰，他还在努力把自己的脚从维吉尔手中抽回来

“你爱尤里曾吗”这是一个死亡难题，每一个单词下面都埋着陷阱，回答错误就会万劫不复，尼禄咬着唇在被子上喘气，这是他第一次直面了男人荒诞的思考逻辑

“那个触手怪物？”尼禄回想起跟那个王座魔王的接触画面，他被维吉尔彻底释放的恶魔本性操得神志不清，以至于回忆都变得模糊不清

“你口中的怪物，你亲过他的，忘记了吗”

男人把尼禄的腿岔开后夹在自己腰间，又紧贴了过来，他结实的身体隔着布料死死压住尼禄的赤裸的胸前，尼禄的两只手被他抓住按在枕头边，冰蓝眼睛直透男孩心底，维吉尔一字一顿地开口询问

“你爱那个怪物吗”

维吉尔对着尼禄胸前红肿的乳头弹了一下，又一下，眼睛里闪着危险的光，尼禄惊叫出声，在男人身下不断挣扎扭动

“你爱上我身为人类的一面，你会爱上我彻底失控的恶魔那面吗”

维吉尔垂下头把脸埋在尼禄胸上，低声喃喃自语，自说自话，尼禄全身僵住了，他似乎回到被魔王浑身缠紧的那一刻，身上所有能进入的洞都被填满了，他无法回答

男人的手指滑过绽开的后穴褶瓣，扯开穴口，将一根长指毫不留情地直接捅到底，下体含着的手指在甬道内壁上变转方向四处戳刺，肠液打滑了手指，，湿液四处飞溅，床单上濡湿一片，等男人手指触到了一块微厚的软肉后，尼禄顿时惊呼

“你喜欢我插着你，每次这里被顶到后你都会立刻射出来，你被怪物插入的时候同样也是如此，你爱我吗”

魔王反而退出了手指，捧住尼禄的脸让他看向自己，让男孩看自己的眼睛，眼球上的蓝色虹膜蒙着一点光，晶状体像划花的玻璃那样含糊不清，令人看不见里面的情绪

“你爱我吗”

他拉着尼禄的手往自己脸上按去，感受皮肤下有什么东西正在酝酿着裂开，尼禄头皮炸开，浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，脑子突突地跳动着，他想起来了，魔王浑身的眼球注视着他的那一幕，那些眼珠像活着的，随着他的摆动而转动着，瞳孔缩成针尖般细，蓝色的金色的眼球，所有眼睛都在看他，只看他，只看着他

“告诉我，你会爱我的”

魔王的眼睛被男孩的手遮得严严实实，恶魔浓密的银睫毛随眼球颤抖一点点刷在尼禄手心，像在男孩心上直接拨弄着弦，在演奏一出盛大歌剧的落幕，幕布即将收拢，一场没有观众的单人戏即将退场

“我爱你，无论你是V，还是U，你都是Vergil”尼禄松开手，掌心下的魔王的脸没有任何变化，男孩牵过魔王的手与他十指交握，他突然不再感到恐惧了

“我爱你，你爱我吗”

“爱”

海洋与天空的界限连接在一起，构成永恒的篇章，星星落在彼此的眼底，蓝，绿，金交汇在一起，融合成一个完整的单体，男孩骑到魔王腰间抱着他的脖子，他们的手指紧紧交缠在一起，他搂抱着恶魔久久不放，那是他失而复得的宝物，血缘上的关联者，是他的造物主，是他的魔王，是他的信仰，是他的骨中肉，是用他的肋骨捏造而成的爱人，是他赖以生存的光与空气，不需要更多试探了，他们互相交换着心，献给对方的完整的一颗心

午夜的寂静中，尼禄在黑暗中摸索着用嘴唇描画维吉尔的眉眼，他吻到了长睫毛，闪着碎光的银白睫毛下是灰蓝眼睛，他吻上去，舌尖触到光滑坚韧的眼球膜，有淡淡的盐味，融化中的冰湖表面的水腥气，他舔上去，舌头轻巧滑过眼球壁外层的透明角膜，他知道恶魔一直在看着他，他在恶魔的视网膜上留下一千个吻。


End file.
